Trick Or Love Me
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Hiyono forces Ayumu to go trick or treating  AyuxHiyo  Happy Belated Haloween!


-oOo-

Ayumu Narumi sighed as he tugged at the collar of the stupid vampire costume his so-called friend made him wear. She made him wear all the ridiculous clothing, right down to the plastic fangs. And it was all for a stupid holiday that he never really cared for, that was called Halloween.

"Narumi san, are you decent?" Hiyono Yuizaki asked in a sing-song voice; don't be fooled by her innocent appearance. This honey blond girl with hazel-nut eyes was the one whom forced him to dress up for today.

The brunette looked in the mirror glumly before he replied with a quick "No."

"I'm coming in any way!" She announced bursting through the door in the strangest outfit he'd ever seen. The outfit consisted of a black short dress that fluffed out at the bottom in a jagged way. She had long sleeves that was tight at the top and flared at the ends. On her legs she wore purple and black striped stockings with black short boots with silver buckles. Then to top it off she had a black pointy hat with a matching silver buckle at the top. He'd never admit it, but he actually thought it was cute on her.

"Hey, you said you weren't ready!"

"I lied did you want to see me naked or something?" He teased carelessly.

A blush spread across the girl's face "O-of course not!"

"Whatever." Ayumu said ironically, Hiyono always hated that he always mocked her whenever she made the slightest mistake. And the worst part of it was that he never even apologizes in the end for making fun of her.

He turned to her his expression unchanging "What are you supposed to be?"

"Do you like it?" Hiyono asked cheerfully, twirling around "I'm a witch."

"No kidding."

Hiyono stuck her tongue out at him "Well are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ayumu sighed dragging his feet out of his room.

Hiyono beamed prancing along behind him he really wanted to shoot himself then and there. Going trick or treating when you're a teenager had to be the most self demeaning thing he had ever done. And it was all because of that manipulative girl, he looked over his shoulder at her. Hiyono was humming some weird song to herself as they walked. When she noticed he was staring at her she smiled causing him to scowl.

"Stupid girl." He grumbled to himself.

They walked over to the first house Ayumu forced Hiyono to knock on the door. She shrugged her shoulders at the boy, and did what she was told; he was always such a scaredy cat. The honey haired girl walked up the steps, holding onto her pillow sheet as she knocked on the door. An aged woman answered the door; she appeared to be in her sixties as she held a big bowl of candy on her hip.

"Trick or treat!" Hiyono chirped holding up her pillow case.

The women smiled "Ah, so a witch and her vampire boyfriend decided to come for some candy."

Ayumu's eyes widened and Hiyono blushed as she stammered "He-he's not my b-b-b-boyfriend."

"Well he should be." The women replied as she handed the two some candy "You two would be a very adorable couple."

Hiyono laughed awkwardly, and Ayumu thanked the women for the candy then the two headed off. The pair walked together in silence, Hiyono was a bit behind Ayumu. For some reason she just couldn't get that woman's words out of her head. Every time she thought about it, it made her cheeks become rosy. She wondered what Ayumu thought about it. However she wouldn't dare ask, because she was too afraid that he'd make fun of her about it.

Once the duo finished their rounds they headed back to Ayumu's apartment complex. It was getting pretty late, and Ayumu decided that it would be best for Hiyono to stay the night. Since, he didn't want her wandering around the dark by herself. It was strange to him, _why was she being so quiet?_ He asked himself as they walked inside the room. Madoka was passed out and sprawled on the sofa, still wearing her costume from the party she went to. Ayumu assumed she drank too much, and couldn't even walk straight. So he did what any other brother-in-law would do, he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and draped it on top of her. Just so that she wouldn't get cold, and try to go find a blanket herself.

"Narumi-san is so nice to his sister." Hiyono murmured with a sweet smile on her face.

Ayumu shrugged his shoulders, and walked out of the living room. Hiyono grinned as she fallowed the boy out of the living room and to his bedroom. The brunette tossed his stuffed pillow case onto his bed, and sat down on the bed. Hiyono sat down beside him, and started to dig through her pillow case until she thought she found something interesting. When she pulled it out she found herself disappointed, because she had gotten a toothbrush.

"A toothbrush?" Hiyono questioned "What kind of treat is that!"

"It's the treat of good dental hygiene, who knows maybe they're giving you a blue about something." Ayumu joked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, ha, ha!" Hiyono laughed sarcastically as she tossed the toothbrush back into her pillow case "If I didn't leave my puppets at school you'd get a serious punch for being so mean!"

Ayumu rolled his eyes "I was only kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Hiyono shot him a death glare "Be sure to remind me to give you a double punch on Monday."

"Why would I want to do that?" He grunted as he tried to untie his stupid cape that Hiyono made him wear.

She ignored him and began to rummage in her pillow case again hoping for a good piece of candy this time. This time Hiyono found her favorite candy, she grinned to herself as she pulled out a Kit-Cat. Before she popped the entire treat into her mouth an intriguing idea formed inside of her head.

Ayumu yawned and stretched while looking at the clock that was on his nightstand, it was going on nine. He never quite understood why he always got tired after trick or treating. The boy let out a sigh, and ruffled the back of his hair, getting ready to kick out the annoying girl. That is until he heard an odd crunch sound, and he heard a soft girlish voice call his name.

"Narumi-san."

Well more like his last name he glanced over at the girl "What you stupid-mmph."

He was cut off when a piece of Kit-Cat was pushed between his lips and into his mouth. Ayumu's eyes widened as he stared at the girl in surprise, as she gave him the cheesiest grin known to man.

"Happy Halloween Narumi-san!" She chirped.

Taking the chunk of candy that was still sticking out of his mouth he took a bite of it. He looked over to a different direction muttering something not very audible something like "Stupid heating" or something to blame the blush that had creeped onto his face. Hiyono giggled as she took a bite of her own Kit-Cat, smiling happily at the delicious taste.

"Since when do you share food with me?" Ayumu asked taking the last bite of his treat.

Hiyono grinned "Since Narumi-san was nice enough to take me out trick or treating!"

Ayumu scoffed "Stupid girl, I didn't take you at will."

"Narumi-san I'm curious…" She began and Ayumu looked at her "Do you think we'll ever be more than friends?"

Ayumu was quiet, which made everything become increasingly awkward. Hiyono clacked the heels of her boots together. Trying to hide her hidden desire to kick them off her aching feet, and flop backwards onto the boy's bed. The silence thickened and thickened until the honey haired girl was sure she was going to scream in anxiety. Not even realizing that the boy right next to her was feeling the same sort of anguish.

_Why is she asking me this? _Ayumu asked his self trying to sit up straight on is bed, secretly longing to go to sleep. He didn't know how to answer her, because he was asking himself the same question. Were they ever going to be more than friends? Ayumu sighed inwardly; this wasn't like the cases that he dealt with before. No, those were cases with clues, and answers that were strung together that he could figure out. However this time things were more complicated, there were no hidden clues or riddles in this mystery.

Ayumu rubbed his temples; the clicking of her heels was starting to produce a mind numbing headache. He wondered if that old woman's words had anything to do with her sudden question. His frown that he had on his face deepened, did she even bother thinking about them being a couple already? Or was she that naïve that she never even bothered to think about it before? Maybe she didn't even like him in that way, maybe that's why she was so defensive about what the woman had asked. Ayumu cursed under his breath, finding this all to be aggravating, knowing that she was waiting for him to respond.

"I don't know." He plainly answered "Probably not."

Hiyono looked at the boy stricken the only thing she could utter was an "O-oh."

"You obviously have no feelings towards me anyways the way you answered that lady and all." Ayumu went on not really looking at her "I can't blame you though –I mean I'm no Romeo, and I'm probably really boring and bland to you. I bet you want a guy who's older and more exciting-"

"No, I like Narumi-san."

He glanced over at her with wide eyes "W-what?"

"I like Narumi-san." Hiyono repeated smiling at him shaking her head "I don't think I could ever find a guy as mature and as interesting as Narumi-san any day."

"Stupid girl, you're just saying that." Ayumu stated placing his hand over his face trying to cover his blush on his cheeks.

"Nuh, uh, I love Narumi-san the best!" She confessed cheerfully her cheeks turning a tinge of pink.

Ayumu's face was now crimson, he tried to hide his face from the girl the best he could by looking away from her. However she still probably noticed it, because his embarrassment spread to his ears. Hiyono giggled at his shyness, and moved off the bed to get a better look at his face. Ayumu tried to turn away from her, but she caught his face in her hands.

"Narumi-saaaan is SO cute." She stressed laughed uncontrollably.

"Quit laughing!" He ordered smacking her hands away from his face "it's not funny to make fun of someone's blunder."

Hiyono pouted "You make fun of my mistakes all the time."

"That's because it's you, stupid girl." Ayumu replied smugly.

"That's it scratch the double punch, you're getting a triple punch on Monday!" She announced pointing one finger high above her head. Ayumu smirked as he suddenly stood up, and grabbed the girl's wrist she had in the air. He brought his face dangerously close to hers making his soft brown eyes boar into hers enticingly.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

Hiyono blushed but obliged to his command, and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and inexperienced, it tasted like Nestlé's chocolate, but it was still wonderful.

"Happy Halloween Ayumu."

-oOo-

Happy belated Halloween everyone!

I would have gotten this out sooner, but my brother forced me off the computer, but anyways hoped you liked it, and that you had an awesome Halloween!


End file.
